


And Baby Makes 3

by ineedminions



Series: Three Black Dogs Boxing and Gym One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeknit Clegane Bros, F/M, Super OOC Gregor Clegane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Follow up to "Excuse me?"
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Three Black Dogs Boxing and Gym One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919521
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	And Baby Makes 3

Arya had been hired right after the incident with the guy that wouldn’t leave Sansa alone. She loved it and she trained with Sandor and Gregor when she wasn’t working. Gregor and Sandor had set up a quiet room with a comfortable and plush daybed and television for Sansa.Sansa got tired a bit more easily with the first few months and would nap occasionally.The regular clients and their employees were very protective of her.She protested being coddled once and then another asshole came in and wouldn’t let her walk away so she ended up throwing up on him once she got a whiff of his cologne.After that she was content to be a bit more coddled by her family, friends and favorite clients.

Arya brought her friend Hot Pie over to the gym during lunch when Sansa had been having some weird cravings. He had several containers with hot food and things that Arya had said Sansa, Sandor and Gregor usually ate.

“Sansa, Sandor, Gregor.This is my friend Hot Pie.He’s an amazing cook and baker and you should hire him to cook for you all, if not for the gym.”Arya said without further ado before exiting the room.Hot Pie opened all the containers and introduced each thing as Sandor, Gregor and Sansa all passed around everything admiring the taste and cook on all the dishes. 

Lemon Garlic Cod

Chili Lime Tilapia

Chicken with asparagus

Honey garlic salmon

Marinated steak

Rice and Veggies

An omelet with meat and veggies and cheese

With each dish passed around, all three of them smiled and made pleased noises.The final showpiece was the lemon cakes that he made that had Sansa moaning in delight. They hired Hot Pie on the spot to become their cook after they had the meal he made them. 

There was a smaller kitchen with stove and oven on premises at the gym so Hot Pie started to cook there.He did some meal prep things that they could just reheat and managed to get most of Sansa’s weird cravings made and curbed. 

Some of the longer term clients were interested in having Hot Pie cook for them too so they expanded some of the kitchen space and storage and Barristan and Dickon were the first to sign up and appreciated the convenience of picking up their week of meals after a day at the gym was done.They were single and it made it easier to not have to actually cook for themselves while still eating really healthy.

Towards the end of Sansa’s pregnancy, she was more or less on bedrest or as minimal movement as possible and was quite tired.Her quiet room got used all the time since she would stay there sleeping and doing light work during the day and go home with Sandor at night.They brought her go bag with them to and from the gym and home. Gregor and Sandor would take turns running errands if she needed anything with the other staying with her.Sandor had gone to all the birthing classes and everything with Sansa.

Sansa went into labor about a week early and Gregor, Sandor and Arya got her to the hospital.She had decided that she wanted just Sandor and Arya to be with her in the room so Gregor took over letting the rest of the family, including her parents, know what was going on.Sansa had a pretty fast labor and before they knew it, their son was born.Sansa and Sandor beamed at their little baby boy as he nestled onto Sansa to drink with skin to skin contact.Sansa scooted over just a bit and had Sandor sit next to her.He wrapped an arm around her and just watched Sansa and their son.

Arya left to go out, update Gregor with the most updated information, give Sansa and Sandor some privacy and get a coffee.Sansa and Sandor appreciated the time with just them and their baby. 

"He’s beautiful, Sandor.”Sansa said crying happily.

“He is, Little Bird.”Sandor said in awe.“He is.” 

After an hour, Sandor texted Gregor and told him that he and Arya could come in.Gregor and Arya quietly joined them in the delivery room.Sandor and Sansa looked up with the baby now on Sandor’s bare chest.Gregor almost melted a little next to Arya as they came up next to the bed. 

“He’s so tiny.”Gregor said in wonder. 

“Arya, Greg, this is your nephew and godchild, Scott.”Sansa said smiling up at them as Scott turned a little to look up at his godparents.


End file.
